ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Tennyson
Max Tennyson is a semi-retired plumber who is the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. He has wielded the Omnitrix in the alternate-reality episode Gwen 10 of the original series. He is a good friend of Kevin's father. He has two sons, and their mother is Verdona Tennyson. 'Backstory' Not many details are given on Max Tennyson's childhood and background: In Permanent Retirement, Max's older sister, Vera Tennyson is i ntroduced; she is seen as having her own weird taste in food, and is hinted as having knowledge that aliens are real. In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Max's older brother, Gordon Tennyson is introduced; in the events of the episode Gordon is also a Plumber, still on active duty, as is his wife, Betty Jean Tennyson, and their son, Joel Tennyson. A ten-year old version of Max was seen in the episode Don't Drink the Water. In Under Wraps, Max mentions having spent his childhood su mmers on his Uncle Jedediah's farm, where he learned about the merits of hard work. In Last Laugh, a 'not-quite-all-there' Max, under the effects of Zombozo's happiness-draining, mentions having been afraid of heights as a kid and then, when "enough was enough", Max "climbed up to the top of the water tower" and 'scared the fear' right out of him. In They Lurk Below, it was shown that Max had a childhood friend was calle d Donovan Grandsmith, who sums Max up as; "growing up he always was the worrywort...never the risk-taker", like himself. 30-years earlier, Donovan and Max had both been broke when Donovan offered Max a business opportunity which he turned down. Max later became a Plumber (Donovan thought Max was a plumber that works with plumbi8ng), establishing that Max's career as a Plumber lasted for about 28 years before he retired (Max mentioned that after 28-years on the job, he'd nev er figured out who was behind the Bermuda Triangle). In the episode The Return, it was revealed that Max had been an astronaut and would have been the first man on the moon, but left the program before the Apollo Moon mission. In his own words, Max said he just 'took his step for mankind in other ways'. It is later revealed that he did in fact go into space, just not with NASA. It is unknown if Max's strange taste in food was acquired from his adventures to other planets during his career as a Plumber, or if its root can be found in his childhood. It was revealed'' in Moonstruck'' that Max met Verdona when she was held captive by a Synthroid (a species of robotic aliens) that wants to use her Anodite powers as fuel for their planet. Max saved Vendona who went on as his wife. Ben 10 Grandpa Max is a Plumber, who takes his grandchildren Ben and Gwen on a cross-country trip, during which Ben discovers an alien watch, the Omnitrix. His grandson uses the watch to become the superhero "Ben 10". Max helps his grandchild fight bad guys and aliens, he also teaches Ben to use the watch responsibly. During their adventures, Gwen and Ben question Max's uncanny knowledge and the fact he doesn't seem to be bothered by all the weirdness they encounter. It is eventually revealed that Max and the alien warlord Vilgax are old enemies. In the episode Tr uth, Max reveals he is part of inter-galactic police force known as The Plumbers and that h e had fought and defeat Vilgax years before. During the episode he meets his old partner Phil. He discovers Phil stole the Null Void Projector, using it to make easy money, by freeing the aliens who the Plumbers had already captured, then fighting and catching them for profit. In the episode Perfect Day, Max has received a wedgie from Cash and JT. In the episode The Visitor, it is revealed the Omnitrix was originally sent to Max by the alien Xylene (who was Max's old flame) and accidentally ended up in the possession of his grandson, Ben. Ben 10: Reloaded Max is still with his Grandkids and they are ready for Training. Before Max left his own mission for the next 2 years on Alien force. In Episode Space Red Ranger, Max Sends Andros to save Ben and his friend. Ben 10: Alien Force Max's role was brought down to minor when he went missing and Kevin joined the team. He now acts as a mentor, like Azmuth, to the team and is training the Plumber's Helpers. Ben 10: R-Evolve Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ben 10: Voltex Bob 10 One of Eugene's friend. He appears An old friend he was... in Bob 10. He helps with Eugene,Bob & Gang to stop Phil. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse ]] He wears a blue shirt with white jeans and black shoes. He makes his first reappearance in The Trouble With Doubles to help Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Julie, and in the following episode, Escape From the Infinimatrix, he and the others enter the Infinimatrix. He appears in Bait, where he visits Gwen in the hospital. In Alpha Returns, he is at the underground Plumbers' base, monitoring the big screen. He appears as a hologram in Wrath of Vilgax. His 92-year old future self appears in Best Birthday Bash by Ben. His 60-year old self appears in To The Past. In Clown Catastrophe, he appears as one of Zombozo's victims. His 61-year old alternate timeline self appears in Summer Again. He appears in Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer, where he tells Ben about the Omnigizer. He appears in Behind the Mask to inform Ben and co about Vilgax's plans. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He has his regular T-shirt with blue jeans. He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle at the intergalactic Plumbers' base. He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress, where he witnesses the testing of Blukic and Driba's new invention. Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force He wears his outfit in Max Out but with a black T-shirt instead of white and with no small bag. He appears in A Whole New Environment, where he greets the duo. Jimmy 10 In Jimmy 10, Max gets kidnapped by Vilgax, so Vilgax can lure Jimmy into giving him the Decatrix. ben 10 omni alien max tennyson is a main character in ben 10 omni alien and he is more powerful than he was in ultimate alien and he has been ranked up to station commander of the plumbers head quarters. Ben 10: Unlimited Power﻿ Max Tennyson was a minor character in Ben 10: Unlimited Power, only appearing in one episode. He appeared in The Siege of the Earth Part 1, the 1st part of the Season 1 finale. He was killed in the very same episode.﻿ Ben 52 Max is a main villain in this series is the commander of the faction B-Major of the Plumbers. He made his first MAJOR appearence in the episode Hostage Situation. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he never retired and is still at his rank of Magister. He trained Noah when he became a Plumber. He is Noah's commanding officer and mentor. He often gives Noah missions. Ben 10: Alien Universe Max Tennyson appears in the second season episode "Clancy Strikes Back!" in Ben 10: Alien Universe. Category:Characters Category:Ken 10 Characters Category:Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution Characters Category:Ben 10 omni alien Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hero Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Team Category:10: The Series Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:Supporting characters Category:Bob 10 Characters Category:Noah 10 Category:Technology Category:Plumbers Category:Earth species Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Team Delta Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Plumbers' Helpers: Alien Force Category:Magister